The Sorting Hat
by weirdolil
Summary: Harry has just started at Hogwarts, What house will he be put into? Please R&R and i will carry on if i get a few reviews. I no what i'm going to write, great things will happen, harry if you are in .....
1. The sorting

The Sorting Hat

'Potter Harry'. I started sweating I could feel my heart thumping like a heard of elephants. With my knee's knocking and my legs hardly holding me up. Professor McGonagall called my name again 'Potter Harry, come on Potter we don't have all day'. I stepped up towards the front of the hall. As Professor McGonagall had said my name the whole hall had erupted in whispers. I sat down heavily on the chair that was placed at the front of the hall. The great hall went completely silent, Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on my head. In my mind I was saying 'please not slytherin, not slytherin'. Well the hat muttered not slytherin eh? You could do great things in slytherin'. Well I have chosen and you will not change my mind…

SLYTHERIN!


	2. The meeting of Malfoy

(Really sorry bout how short the 1st one was this one will be really long, and i will do it in third person!)

Harry almost felt like crying, since he had heard about hogwarts, and met hagrid, he had told him about the four houses and how slytherin is really bad and most witches/wizards that go there turn bad. That thought stayed in his mind even though he tried a different manner of ways to get rid of it, even making out wit the girl called, what was her name again oh yes, it was Hermione, yes that was it. Oh her eyes… Anyway Harry thought as he approached slytherin table that that would never happen nobody had ever liked him. Harry sat down next to some one called Draco Malfoy, he seemed quite nice person, he was chatting about muggles to his two best friends, Crabbe and goyle and bodyguards, well it looked like that, they were passing him things and if he asked for them to do something, they would do it straight away. After everybody had been sorted by the sorting hat and Dumbledore, whom Harry thought was a very good headmaster but slightly mad had said his speech food suddenly appeared on the golden plates, that minutes before were completely empty. Every student in the hall tucked in to the food. As Harry finished his third helpings he realised that Malfoy was trying to talk to him, he had blocked out the world when he was eating but now he woke up out of his eating daydream and listened. 'So which house did you want to go in Harry, personally I really wanted to go into slytherin and here I am, well I knew I was going to end up in slytherin and I am glad I did'. Harry couldn't help but let his mind wander, on and on went Draco until finally he poked Harry and said 'Well what about you'. Harry hadn't listened to Draco most of the time he had been to concentrated on eating his dessert; caramel tart. Harry realised that he needed to answer in a good way, not something stupid. Harry answered, " erm… well I haven't really heard much about the houses, because I lived in a muggle house because my parents died when I was around 1 years old." Malfoy replied with one word "oh". Nearly everybody had finished eating; the last crumbs were being scraped of their owner's plates. Dumbledore quickly glanced around the hall; seeing that everybody had finished he stood up. He explained what was out of bounds and the rules, then he said "And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song" he flicked his wand up came the words everybody sung different tunes to it then they started singing. Once everybody had finished dumbledore said, "Ah, music, a magic beyond all we do hear" wiping his eyes gently. " Now off to bed go on off you trot!."

Harry got up with the rest of the hall and the slytherin prefect lead him out, he was told the slytherin common room password went in, got changed and went to sleep.

Dreaming….

I hope this one was better than the first one but please R&R and I will write more


	3. Breakfast

I Hope you like this chapter the other on was a bit boring but I had to get things started

Harry woke up to the sounds of owls screeching, not loudly or unpleasantly, at first he was quite startled he lay in bed thinking about were he was, and why he was here. Then it all flooded back to him the meeting with hagrid, Diagon alley, the catching the train, and now he was there. In hogwarts, in a bed, waking up to a new day. It felt really nice. Harry pinched himself, just to check whether it was a dream "ow!" he heard himself saying, it wasn't really a dream! He really was a wizard!

The memories of the night before came back to him, with his mind on that, Harry got out of bed and started dressing into his robes. Malfoy was stirring in the bed to the left of Harry's "Morning Malfoy", Harry said. "First day at school, it's going to be good".

"Yeah whatever" murmured Malfoy in his half asleep state.

One hour later, everybody was in the great hall again, eating breakfast, when the post arrived. Screams erupted whilst the owls were diving and swooping, looking for the students the mail they were carrying was addressed to.

Malfoy had got a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and was sharing them with Harry, Crabbe and Goyle. "Thanks Malfoy" the three said to him.

"Err, yuck, I got a tripe one" shouted Goyle. The other three laughed at him. Malfoy and Harry got up, followed by Crabbe and Goyle. They walked over to the Gryffindor table and over to the girl called Hermione and a ginger boy next to her. He was a Weasley. Everybody knew a Weasley when they saw one, bright orange hair, old clothes, old books and an old wand. Harry sneered at the ginger boy called Ron, saying "Oh my god! What's happened to your hair? Was it a spell that went wrong? Maybe Madam Pomfrey could do something about it. Do you want me to take you there?"

"It's natural" Ron said in a hurt-but-trying-to-be-brave voice. Harry had known that all along, but had jumped at the opportunity of a good joke. Behind him Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were all cracking up. However, Ron had turned almost as red as his hair. Hermione had grabbed the neck of Ron's robe, pulled him round and said "Ignore THEM, just because they don't have proper friends they just use people, teasing other people and making each other laugh when they are no better than us."

Professor Dumbledore stood up, saying, "Right now, off to lessons everyone".

Everybody stood up and made to leave the hall, but just at that moment, there was a thud.

Dumbledore had fainted!


End file.
